The New Dudley Dusley
by Milita
Summary: My old story, with a spelling check.... Dudley's diet worked !?
1. The diet worked?!

Author's Note: Hey people! Thanks so much for all the nice reviews, I did what   
you asked. A spelling check...  
So, this is the same old story with a spelling check. By the way, I cahnged my   
Pen Name to Angelical. Ta-Ta.  
  
Dedicated to Lia Escobar, thanks for helping me so much.  
  
  
THE NEW DUDLEY DURSLEY  
  
  
Dudley went down the stairs, jumping three at a time, as fast as he could. His   
green electric guitar on a hand and a jacket on the other. He ran past the living   
room where his dad was reading the newspaper and his mom was having a cup of   
tea.   
"Bye mom, bye dad. See ya!" he shouted as he rushed by. His father looked over   
the newspaper and muttered something before going back to reading. His mother   
just stared at him blankly. Dudley knew what exactly was going on inside their   
heads. A simple question that they both asked every single time they saw him,   
"Where did we go wrong?"   
Dudley ran over to the door and left his guitar on the floor as he checked the set   
of keys that were hanging on the wall to find the correct one.   
They usually asked that question. "Where did we go wrong?" Dudley couldn't blame   
them. He was definitely the opposite to their idea of the perfect son. Dudley   
looked at his reflection on the mirror that was hanging next to the keys, an old   
mirror that his mother has inherited from and old relative. A thin and tall teenage   
boy looked back at him. He had long blonde hair up to the shoulders, and tiny blue   
eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a shiny green snake on it, and old ragged   
jeans.   
Whenever Dudley looked into a mirror, he knew exactly why he wasn't his father's   
idea of perfection.   
"I know where you went wrong, dad" he whispered to himself. And he knew. He had   
known ever since he turned 16. Last year. He discovered that he wasn't happy. Not   
happy at all, actually, he was an "hidden soul", as his girlfriend Jesse called him. He   
stared at the image in the mirror for a couple of minutes.  
"DUD! COME ON! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?" screamed Jesse's voice from   
outside. Dudley picked his guitar and rushed outside.   
Jesse was standing next to her motorcycle, wearing her well-known black helmet   
and holding another one for Dudley. Dudley walked over to her.   
"Hullo, Duddie!" said Jesse with an evil grin.  
"Don' call me Duddie... Jessebelle!" replied Dudley.  
"Okay, okay, just don't say my x name out loud!" she said in a tone that most people   
would use for top secrets.  
Dudley kissed her on the cheek before taking his helmet. A pink helmet.  
"Pink?!"  
"Sorry, but it was the only one I could get... unless you preferred one with the   
Teletubbies?" said Jesse smiling.  
"Whatever" he muttered as he putted the pink helmet on.   
Dudley stared at Jesse with admiration. She was the kind of person Dudley would   
like to be. She was a rebel, she acted the way she wanted to, she did whatever she   
pleased, and over all that, she was a nice girl. She was extremely slim. With long   
red hair that was usually in a ponytail. Her eyes were of a clear blue that reminded   
Dudley of the clear sky. She had both ears pierced from the begging to the end,   
and was especially proud of a tattoo with the shape of a snake, around her belly.   
She was wearing a red tank top that matched her hair color and a pair of jeans.  
"What?" asked Jesse when she had noticed that Dudley was staring at her.   
"Oh, nothing" said Dudley as she sat behind Jesse, she never allowed anyone else   
than herself to ride it. Not even her boyfriend.  
Jesse started the motorcycle and they were son riding away from Private Drive.  
"I think I left my drumsticks at home" announced Jesse as soon as they parked the   
motorcycle next to a especially bushy tree.  
"There's no time to go for them" answered Dudley as he started walking away with his   
guitar, Jesse followed. Dudley walked through the crowded streets of London looking for   
the places were his band was supposed to play.   
"What was the name? Cafe Rock?" asked Jesse while she started checking a map that   
she had brought with her.  
"Rock Cafe" corrected Dudley looking around for some kind of cafe "Are you sure it's on   
this side of the city?"  
"Yeah, Robin wrote the address for me" she said taking another piece of paper and   
showing it to her boyfriend.  
Dudley turned the paper around several times before being able to read it.  
"Main Street?" he asked forcing his eyes to read Robin's writing.  
"No! It says Maple street!"  
"You're wrong, it says... Is that a Z ?" said Jesse shacking her head.  
"We're lost!" replied Dudley throwing the piece of paper into a trash can near them.  
Dudley looked around the city trying to find the famous clock. He soon found it, and the   
Big Ben told him that he had exactly 15 minutes to get to where ever he had to get.  
"You got money?" asked Dudley noticing a payphone near them.  
"You?" asked Jesse. Dudley checked his pocket, thought he knew there was no money   
there. His dad had stopped giving him his allowance when he started a band.  
"Nope"  
"Men!" muttered Jesse as she took a coin from her pocket and walked over to the   
payphone. She threw the coin into the hole of the phone and stared at Dudley.  
"Who are you planning to call?"  
Dudley didn't answer. She was right, who was he planning to call? Robin didn't have a   
cell phone, and he didn't know the Rock Cafe's phone number.  
"Let me" said Dudley moving to Jesse's place and starting dialing. It was a number that   
he had been given in case of emergency, a Vernon emergency to be exact. A number   
that his parents wouldn't call for nothing in the whole world.  
In the third "ring" someone picked up the phone and answered.  
"Granger residence, can I help you?" a soft voice asked.  
"Uh... yeah... could I speak with Harry, please?" asked Dudley nervously. Jesse stared   
at him with a quizzical look on her face.  
"Hang on" said the voice to Dudley.  
"Who's Harry?" whispered Jesse.   
"He's my cou-- Harry?"  
"Ron?" asked his cousin's voice on the other side of the phone.  
"No, Dudley"  
"Dudley ?! What are you doing ?! Aunt Petunia is going to--" started Harry excitedly.  
"Shut up! I'm not at home"  
"Where are you?" asked Harry surprised   
"London"  
"What the heck are you doing in London?!" asked Harry still too surprised.  
"Forget it... remember you told me about this friend who let you stay with her for the   
Christmas holidays? In London?"  
"You mean Hermione?"  
"That one, does she have a car?"  
"Why?"  
"Oh, come on! Look, we got a gig here, and we're supposed to be at a place for a   
practice in 15 minutes-"  
"10 minutes" corrected Jesse.  
"Whatever! Any ways, we need a lift, Harry... Do you know where the rock cafe is?"  
"You want me to take you there?"  
"You can't see me, but I'm begging on my knees!" he lied.  
"Yeah sure" replied Harry in a sarcastic tone "I'll ask Hermione, where are you?"  
"Good question! Jesse, where are we?" asked Dudley to Jesse.   
"Am I supposed to know?" asked Jesse.  
"Er.. Harry, I'm not very sure about it..."  
"Forget it! We'll find you!" were Harry's last words, before Dudley's time was out.  
"Wait, don't use magic I'm with a--"  
Dudley hanged up the phone and turned to Jesse.  
"They're coming for us" he announced. Jesse smiled and rolled her eyes.  
"I doubt they'll make it, unless they can fly, of course!"  
"Er.. they can... trust me"  
**********  
The car turned around a corner at all it's speed, knocking down a group of ladies that   
were walking.  
"Er... what was your name?" asked Jesse looking back at the old ladies that were trying   
to get up from the floor.  
She was sitting on the back seat of a green jeep with Dudley and his guitar, on the front   
seats was a girl with long and bushy brown hair and a boy that was supposed to be   
Dudley's cousin.  
"Hermione, Hermione Granger" answered the girl as she made the car turn around   
another corner as fast as the wheels could.  
"Herm... where did you get your license?" asked Harry taking the words out from   
Dudley's mouth.  
"What license?" asked Hermione on an innocent tone. Dudley looked at her surprised,   
Harry and him had become closer since Dudley decided to have a new life, and from   
what he had heard about Hermione, the girl who had invited Harry over her house for   
the holidays, she was supposed to be calm.  
"Hermi's a little wild on the road" Harry told Jesse and Dudley. Jesse nodded, not ever   
Jesse was that wild.  
"Here we are!" said Hermione smiling as they stopped suddenly in front of a dark   
building. Dudley opened his door and jumped out, Jesse followed him, trying to get   
away from the car.  
The rock cafe happened to be a building, with two floors, and painted completely in   
black, except for the many and different guitars that were painted on the walls, and the   
red shinning letters that read: Rock Cafe.  
Dudley and Jesse exchanged looks and walked in, followed by Hermione and Harry.  
The rock cafe was definitely not as dark inside, every single inch of the walls were filled   
with posters of rock stars. In te center of the first floor was a stage, where Dudley was   
supposed to perform, around it, many tables and chairs. A big golden stair that probably   
lead to the second floor has little stars on it, and the ceiling of the cafe was covered by   
Christmas lights.  
"Yo! Guys!"  
Dudley and Jesse turned around to find Robin running towards them. His hair moving   
behind him and his bass hanging from his neck. Dudley grinned at his sight. Robin was   
his best friend, since he decided to stop going out with his bulling friends. Robin had a   
personality Dudley admired, he could be serious and fun, positive and negative, and   
happy and depressing. Robin stood in front of them and smiled.   
Robin's hair was short, up to his ears, and he had dyed it blue. Earrings covered his   
right ear, but he didn't have a single tattoo, mainly, because he was afraid of the   
machine used to make them. He was wearing blue shorts and a yellow shirt that had   
been singed by the whole band.   
"Hey, Dudders! You came!" he said giving Dudley a high five.  
"Well, it wasn't easy..." started Dudley.  
"In a word: Your calligraphy sucks!" finished Jesse smiling at him in an evil way.  
"Hey! I don't live in London! What if I got confused with the street's name?"  
Jesse ignored him and walked over to the stage, where her drums were. Robin followed   
her with his eyes until she started looking for her drumsticks again, then his eyes felt on   
Hermione and Harry.  
"Who are they?" he asked Dudley.  
"He's my cousin, Harry, and she's his friend, Hermione" explained Dudley "And he is   
Robin, guys"  
Robin smiled at Harry and Hermione.   
"Your cousin, huh? He doesn't look a bit like you!"  
"...'Course not! We're cousins, not brothers" said Harry.  
"And that lovely lady is Hermione?" asked Robin in an innocent tone, while Hermione   
blushed. Dudley walked over to the stage were the rest of the band was practicing.  
Aggie, who did the singing, and Mike, who played the keyboard, grinned at him. Aggie   
was a short girl, who happened to be Jesee's best friend. Aggie's skin was brown and   
she had curly black hair, but her eyes were of a clear green. Mike had long blonde hair,   
wich he usually holded into a ponytail. He had to wear glasses, wich gave him and   
intellectual look. Mike was really sweet and nice, but he wasn't really good at thinking.  
"Anyone seen my drumsticks?" shouted Jesee "The gig starts in an hour and a half, I   
need them!"  
"I think I saw them with Mike's keyboard..." said Robin, who had stopped trying to score   
with Hermione and had invited her and Harry to stay for the gig. He jumped onto the   
stage and walked over to Jesse.  
"Surprise" he whispered as he took the her drumsticks from his pocket. Jesee's face   
filled with happiness.  
  
"You had them! It's so great to have them back! I really missed them, I-- Hang on! YOU   
HAD THEM?! I spent hours looking for them, I had to stay up last night looking for a   
replacement, I..." Jesse's shouting went on and on.   
Dudley started playing his guitar, hoping to shut her up.  
  



	2. Happy B-Day, Dud!

Author's note:  
Hey! Thanks a lot for all those nice reviews! To those who think that Dudley could never turn out that way... I agree with you! So let's just pretend this is another Dudley Dursley that happens to have a wizard cousin and whose parents are called Vernon and Petunia, okey?  
  
  
Dedicated to Lizzie Malfoy and Connie Meneses. Thanks for your... er... support. Also for understanding the real me... verdad Connie?  
  
  
Dudley sat down on the sofa in front of the television, looking forward to a night of laziness, something he had stopped doing months ago. He turned the TV on. It was that time of the day, between seven and eight o'clock, when there isn't a single thing god enough like for watching on the TV. Dudley zapped through the channels trying to find something, finally he stopped at a 30 minutes commercial about a special shampoo. A year ago he would just had preferred the sports channel, even if they were showing golf, but now his hair was shoulder lenght. He discovered that long hair was a lot of trouble, and started understanding why girls took so long inside the bathroom.  
Dudley looked through the window of the living room, outside the wind made the tress move like if they were made out of paper and snow covered every single inch of Private Drive.   
Dudley was considering to start a snow ball fight with his neighbors, when the doorbell rang.   
He jumped out of the sofa and slowly walked to the door. His parents had left a couple of minutes ago, wondering why they had come back so soon he opened the door.  
  
"Hey, Dud!" said a familiar voice. Standing in front of him was someone inside a gigantic fur coat. Dudley could see tiny little blue hairs coming from the top of the coat.  
"Robin?"  
"That's me!" said Robin in his usual cheerful voice.  
"Rob! What are you doing inside that thing?" asked Dudley as he moved to allow Robin and the gigantic coat in.  
"It's my brother's... you know, the one who practices sumo" explained Robin while he tried to make the coat fit through the Dursley's door.   
"Let me help" Dudley took part of the coat and pulled Robin inside.  
"Thanks man... This thing weight like a ton!" said Robin while he took the coat off, covering the floor with snow.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Dudley while Robin tried to hang his coat with the ones of Dudley's parents.  
"Hey, can't I visit a friend?" said Robin pretending to be hurt.  
"Yeah, sure!" said Dudley in a sarcastic way "You never come here, you're afraid of my dad"  
"I'M NOT!" said Robin angrily. Dudley watched him from the corner of his eye.  
"Okay, so maybe I don't like him much..." admitted Robin.  
"You got a trauma with him, right? Remember last Christmas?" asked Dudley in an evil way while Robin gave a sudden shudder.  
"Yeah... I can't believe he left me in that cold pool all day! And it was winter!" screamed Robin like if the memory still gave him Goosebumps.  
"Whatever... So, what's up?"  
"I called Jesse and she told me your parents had gone to the opera or something..." started Robin while he followed Dudley to the kitchen.  
"And she said you would be all alone..."   
"So you decided to come and visit?" said Dudley, he clapped his hands together like a little girl "That's so-o sweet!"  
"No, actually I came to give you a surprise" said Robin. Dudley stopped clapping and jumping like a baby and stared at him, between fear and annoyance. Dudley hadn't had many good experiences from Robin's surprises. Last year he gave him a surprise present, which happened to be 4 mice. Dudley's mom fainted when she saw them. And some weeks ago, Robin meet Dudley's aunt, Marge. He had the wonderful idea of taking her dog to the beach for a walk, to surprise the Dursleys. They never saw the dog again.  
"Oh, no! I don't like your surprises!" said Dudley trying to walk away from Robin.  
"Oh, come on! You don't even know what it is!" said Robin going to his cheerful state once again.  
"I don't want to... I bet it has four legs!" said Dudley remembering the mice.  
"Legs? What legs?" said Robin surprised. He threw himself onto one of the kitchen's chair while Dudley's head went into the refrigerator for something to drink.  
"No legs?" asked Duldey trying to figure out the surprise "Then... NO!" he said suddenly jumping back "Not a snake!"  
"Snake? Dud, you sure are weird today... wanna know the surprise?" asked Robin. Dudley gave him the kind of look his mother gave him when his room was a mess.  
"Good!" said Robin smiling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Dudley stared at Robin like if he had gone mad for some seconds, then he broke off laughing.  
"What?!" asked Robin annoyed.  
"My birthday's not today... not even this month!" he said laughing.  
"So? Remember when your dad grounded you?"   
"You mean yesterday? 'Cause I arrived at 3: 00 a.m. after the gig?" said Dudley, he stopped laughing suddenly.  
"No, I mean your birthday!"  
"Oh! When you thought it would be nice to paint my dad's company car black?" asked Dudley with an accusing tone. Robin gave and offended gasp.   
"Hey! You agreed!" replied Robin with a it's-not-my-fault tone "Anyway, I decide to give you a..." Robin eyes sparked "SURPRISE PARTY!"  
Dudley just stood in front of him not knowing what to say.  
"You're mad!" he finally said nodding his head.  
"No, really!" said Robin nodding fast.  
"If it's a surprise, then why are you telling me?" asked Dudley trying to find the trick in Robin's plan.  
"Oh, well... since the party's at your house I thought--" started Robin in the most innocent tone he could find.  
"At my house?!" shouted Dudley, his eyes opened to the most "Are you nuts? I'm already punished for a week! Want my dad to make it last a year?!"  
"Oh, come on! They won't find out, those opera things last around four hours... or something..." explained Robin calmly.  
"But we have to get food, and music, and invite friends, and get a cake, and take away the sofas, and clean the house, and be sure everybody fits in, and..." said Dudley desperately. He knew Robin enough like for knowing he never gave up with an idea, even if it was really absurd.  
"Oh, you don't need to worry about that!" said Robin. He moved his hand like if that wasn't a real problem.  
" I DON'T ?!"  
"No, your place's big enough. That refrigerator seems to have enough like for a hole year. I got music, you got a stereo. We could bake a cake, see?" said Robin smiling with a face that seemed to say "Check mate".  
"But--But, what about the people and--" The sound of the doorbell ringing could be hear perfectly in the kitchen. Dudley turned slowly towards Robin, the worried expression on his face changing.   
"Don't tell you..." he started, not daring to believe it.  
"I was trying to tell you! I already invited everyone!" said Robin finally smiling widely.   
"Oh, no!!!" said Dudley not daring to believe it while the doorbell rang once again "You didn't!"  
"Oh, yes!" said Robin daring him to believe it "I did"  
"You should have told me!"  
"Hey, it was supposed to be a surprise, right?" said Robin giving him a trust-me kind of smile while he walked to the door.  
"I'll kill him" muttered Dudley while he rushed to the door.   
"Surprise!" shouted Aggie and Jesse when they saw him.  
"Oh, hi" said Dudley in the most depressing tone he could find.  
"You don't sound to happy?" said Jesse while she walked in, a wrapped box in her hands.   
"Oh, I am, I am" he whispered.  
"Happy B-day, Dudy!" said Aggie handing him a big bag.   
"Thanks" muttered Dudley while he opened it. A shiny blue helmet sparkled at him under the hall's lights.  
"Like it?" asked Aggie excited "Jesse told me you didn't like the teletubbie's helmet"  
"Yeah, thanks" he said smiling.   
"We're the first ones?" asked Jesse looking around. Dudley nodded.  
While they walked into the living room, Dudley saw Robin moving the sofas to the walls, so that an empty space for dancing was left in the center of the room.  
"This is going to be a long night..." he whispered to himself.  
  
*********************  
  
The doorbell rang for the 36th time in the night. Dudley moved through the dancing crowd, to the talking one and finally ended in front of a wood table his mom had bought in Spain. Dudley could remember perfectly that day, his father had been cursing about the price of the table for over a week. But now, the table looked as common as any other. It was covered by potato chips, soda, pieces of hamburger, empty boxes of pizza and peanut butter sandwiches.  
He left the pineapple pizza that had just arrived on the table and moved towards the door. The dancing floor was full, many teenagers dancing to "Boom, Boom, Boom" on the Dursley's living room. Most of then, were Robin's friends, and completely un-known to Dudley.  
"Sorry... excuse me... Opps!... Be careful with the lamp... excuse me..." he said as he tried to pass through the dancing crowd.   
"Oh, hi" he said once he opened the door. Three girls all dressed in black were standing in front of him. Black hair, shoes, shirts, pants, nail ink, lip stick and jackets.  
"You're Dumbley?" asked the tallest girl checking a piece of paper in her hand.  
"No, I'm Dudley... Robin wrote that?" he asked curiously.  
"Yeah..."  
"Then you came to the right place, his calligraphy stinks..." he explained while the girls walked into his house. Dudley saw them walk to Robin, who greeted them happily.  
Dudley laughed to himself. This looked like Robin's birthday party more than his. He walked to his kitchen while they started playing Pink Floyd's song, "Another brick in the wall".  
The kitchen was almost such a big mess as the living room and the bathroom. Empty boxes and bags of food lied everywhere, the floor was covered by flour, Mike had been trying to bake Dudley's cake under Robin's instructions.  
  
" Six... Five... Five legs?" read Mike while he held a sheet of paper close to his eyes, Dudley recognized the handwriting as Robin's.  
"Let me" said Dudley taking the paper away from him.  
"No, it says... Five breeds? No wait... that's a "g"... Five eggs!" said Dudley analyzing Robin's handwriting like if it was Chinese.  
"Uh... Thanks" said Mike while he walked to the refrigerator and took five eggs and a knife.  
"A knife?" asked Dudley while he pciked a plate with carrot sticks, the only thing left in the Dursley's refrigerator.  
"Duh... How am I gonna take this hard stuff out then?" Asked Mike proudly of proving himself so clever. Dudley whispered and left the kitchen hoping his cake was eatable.  
Before Dudley could reach the food table, the doorbell rang, still carrying the carrot sticks, Dudley moved over to the door.  
  
"Oh, Hey!" he said cheerfully when he saw a familiar face. His cousin was standing in front of him looking around the house, trying to recognize it.  
"Dudley? I can't belive Aunt Petunia allowed you to have a party!" he said while he walked in followed by to other people Dudley didn't know.  
"Oh... me either..." said Dudley moving his eyes to the ceiling, not to meet Harry's eyes.  
"Er... whatever... Happy Birthday, I guess" said Harry still confused handing Harry a tiny box wrapped in blue paper.  
"Thanks" said Dudley receiving the gift. He looked at the persons behind Harry. He recognized the girl with bushy long brown hair as Hermione, one of Harry's friend who had drove him and Jesse to their last gig. But the boy next to Harry... Dudley definitely hadn't seen him before. He had bright red hair, a pointy nose and was very tall.   
"Oh, this Ron Weasley..." explained Harry when he saw Dudley looking at Ron.  
"Hi" said Ron with a shy smile as he looked around the house.  
"Ron has never been in a muggle house aside from mine" explained Hermione to Dudley.  
"Yeah... I don't know much 'bout eclecticity, my dad told me to find out as much as I could... He works at the ministry of magic, you know? Very interested in all this muggle stuff..."  
Dudley didn't get a single word from what Ron had said, but anyway he nodded in agreement.  
Ron looked around the house while Dudley lead them to the living room, to introduce Ron. He spotted Robin talking with the girls dressed in black near his mom's favorite vase.  
"Hey, Rob!!!" he shouted so that Robin could hear him over the loud music. Robin turned to Dudley smiling.  
"Having fun, Dudley?" asked Robin happily "Know the girls, yet? This is Zoey" he said pointing at the tallest girl, "Yamie" he pointed at a girl with deep blue eyes, that shone between all her black stuff "And Phobie" he finished with the thinnest girl.  
"Oh... hi!" said Dudley with a little smile.   
"You're Dudley? I love your band!" said Zoey grinning broadly "You think you could play something?"  
"Come on, Zo. It's Dudley's party, he's not supposed to work! Right, pal?"  
"Yeah..." said Dudley through gritted teeth.  
He doubted that. How was he supposed not to work if his house would be a mess after the party? And just wondering what his father might do to him made him consider joining the army.  
"Remember, Hermione? And Harry? They brought a friend with them..." Dudley turned around to introduce the redheaded boy, but only Hermione and Harry were there.  
"Where's Ross?" he asked looking around.  
"He went to look at the TV set" explained Hermione while she walked by the dancing group to her friend. Robin and Dudley exchanged confused looks and went after Hermione and Harry.  
"Wow! My dad's gonna love this!" said the redheaded boy while he held his camera in front of the TV and a blinding flash illuminated the room.  
"What are you donig?!" asked Robin raising an eyebrow.  
"My Dad digs all this muggle stuff..." he said softly and went to examine the VCR.  
"Your Dad digs what?" said Robin and Dudley at a time.  
"Er... He means his dad loves electric stuff... he's a mechanic, you know?" said Hermione with a worried smile. She hit Ron on the head, so that he stopped taking pictures.  
"Oh..." said Robin trying to hide how confused he was.  
"Wanna see my computer?" asked Dudley. The red headed boy jumped smiling.   
"Sure! Where's that?" The boy rushed upstairs after Dudley had instructed him to his room. Hermione and Harry followed exchanging worried looks.  
Dudley saw them run upstairs after him wondering what muggles were. Like if he could read his mind, Robin asked...  
"What on earth are muggles ?!"  
"No idea..." he said, thought he was sure it had something to do with magic "I guess it's some kind of fashion..." he said to cover up.  
"Yeah... whatever..." muttered Robin. They stood in front of the television wondering what could be so amazing about it, until someone started playing the new Backstreet's boy CD, and Robin rushed to get it off.  
Hearing the beginning of Korn's new song, Dudley walked back to the kitchen. Mike was siting in front of the oven.   
"How's the cake going?" asked Dudley while he picked up an empty pizza box.  
"Fine, how longer does it have to stay in there?"  
"Uh... Half an hour... or something..." he replied "Don't worry, go and have fun... I'll look after it" Mike grinned happily and left quickly before Dudley changed his mind.   
Sighing, Dudley picked up from the floor a broom that had been used as a limbo stick some hours ago and started cleaning the kitchen. If his parents found out about the party... well, he had to hide the evidence.  
"Dudley?" said a voice from the door. Dudley turned to see Jesse standing there.  
"Hey, Jesse..."  
"Where have you been?" she asked.  
"You know, serving food, cleaning... the usual thing one does at his party" Jesse smiled.  
"Wanna dance? They're gonna play Blur..." she said moving her head in an inviting sort of way.  
"I gotta finish the cleaning..." said Dudley trying to look sorry. Dancing wasn't his element.  
"Oh, come on!"  
"And watch the cake"  
"PLEASE?!"  
"And order another pizza"  
"Fine, I'll ask that red headed boy if he wants to dance with--" started Jesse turning around with her head up.  
"Okay, I'll dance!" Dudley ran up to Jesse and followed her to his living room. They walked through many dancing couples, while "Song 2" started.  
  
Dudley wasn't really sure if he was moving. He felt like if he was just standing there, watching Jesse dance. Jesse was a wonderful dancer. She could move her legs, and her arms in a wild way that would look terrible if anyone aside from her tried it. She could follow any rhythm with those moves, and still seem like a great dancer.   
Since Jesse hadn't stopped dancing, Dudley thought he was actually moving. Jesse smiled softly at him when she noticed Dudley admiring her moves.  
  
"Dud, this is so cool!" she said smiling.  
"What?"  
"This!" she said opening her arms to show around.  
"What?"  
"You rented a smoke machine!"  
"I did?" asked Dudley still trying to follow Jesse's moves.  
"Yeah!" she said laughing. Dudley suddenly noticed what Jesse meant. Smoke was covering their legs completely, and slowly was moving through the room. Dudley stopped dancing as an idea appeared in his head. The cake.  
"Oh, shit!" he mumbled while he ran to the kitchen. The smoke was stronger at each step, he covered his mouth with a handkerchief as he walked into the kitchen. Robin was already there, coughing awfully.  
"... How... does this work?" he said between coughs. He raised the extintor so that Dudley could see it.   
"Don't ask me!!!"  
"We''ll have to use water?!" he shouted back. Dudley walked to the stove and opened the door, strong clouds of smoke appeared. Dudley could feel the heat around him, as he started feeling dizzy. He heard a loud cough and a strong noise of something hitting the floor. He couldn't see a thing, everything around him was heat and smoke. He didn't need a look around to know that the kitchen was on fire and that Robin had fainted...  
  
Author's note:   
Liked it? I know it's kind of short ... I wasn't in the mood for writing. The next one will be longer, I promise! Please, Review. I really don't mind flames, just tell me what you think I did wrong and how to correct it! Please, don't mention my spelling! I'm already working on it!  



End file.
